


Black Adam in Fawcett City

by ZeeMastermind



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, or maybe just weird uncling, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeMastermind/pseuds/ZeeMastermind
Summary: The many adventures of Black Adam in Fawcett City- which are surprisingly mundane. Black Adam does not adapt to modern American society very well.





	1. History Homework

Since it was a nice day out, Billy Batson was completing his homework in the park, rather than at his current home in the subway or at WHIZ radio tower. The subway was usually too dark, and the radio tower had too much going on for Billy to concentrate. It was almost a 60-page reading tonight, since he had missed the past few nights due to schemes from Dr. Sivana, Mr. Mind, and even Sabbac.

Still, even in this quieter part of the park, he was finding it hard to concentrate. There wasn’t even any birdsong in the background… Or bugs chirping…

Billy looked up. Black Adam was floating in the air not too far away, arms crossed, glaring down Billy.

Billy shouted in surprise and fell backwards off of the picnic table bench, hitting his head. He rubbed it, annoyed, “What do you want now?”

“Hmph. This is truly pitiful. A true warrior is always on guard, with perceptions heightened to detect any foe. Pathetic child!”

Black Adam had been on one of his ‘better-than-you’ crusades for a while. Billy guessed that Khandaq was probably getting too peaceful or something. This would’ve been the fourth time this month that the ex-champion picked a fight with Captain Marvel. At least since it was a fight based on pride, Billy could usually count on Black Adam attacking Captain Marvel, not Billy.

Billy rolled his eyes, and sat back down on the bench, “Well, this ‘true warrior’ has history homework to catch up on, so you’ll just have to wait.”

“I’ve been waiting five minutes! Your studies can wait.”

“You’ve been floating there for five minutes? Are you really that bored?”

“Insipid child! This conflict of ours is a serious battle. I expect you to regard it as such. Say the word, and meet me in combat. I have made sure there are no ‘bystanders’ around to suit your childish stomach.”

Billy sighed, looking up from the book. He hated fighting for the sake of fighting, even more so to suit the arrogant ruler’s boredom and desire for conflict, “Look, you’re like 6000 years old, right?”

Black Adam was taken aback by the question, “Yes. What does this matter?”

“These chapters are on ancient Egypt, including the region of Khandaq. Help me finish these chapters and my worksheet, and then Captain Marvel will fight you.”

Black Adam groaned, floating down to the ground. He peeked over Billy’s shoulder at the textbook. “I don’t have to negotiate with the whims of a child.”

“Believe me, it’s not my whims! Miss Wormwood always assigns extra homework whenever I’m late. I can’t exactly use ‘fighting crazed supervillains’ as an excuse.” Billy looked at Black Adam pointedly.

“Whining isn’t going to solve anything, you should respect your elders. Scoot over, let me look at this…” Black Adam read the first few pages of the book quickly, aided by the powers granted to him by Zehuti, the Egyptian god who invented the alphabet, “This book is complete garbage!” Adam threw it against the ground, into the mud.

“Hey! I have to return that at the end of the year.”

“Hmph! You can return it now. Let me tell you how things really went down circa 4000 BC…”

Although Billy later confronted Black Adam about his failed history exam, Black Adam insisted that the answers he gave were correct. It was only through a quick bit of diversion that Billy prevented the villain from heading to Billy’s school himself and barking sense into the history teachers there.


	2. Class Registration

For most school activities that required an adult, Billy was able to use Captain Marvel to act as his ‘uncle’ in order to deal with any legal requirements. However, now that Billy was going into middle school, the school required both the child and one parent or guardian to attend registration.

A bit of negotiating later, and Black Adam agreed to attend as Billy’s other uncle, contingent on a favor to be repaid at some point in the future. Billy handled most of the process anyways, and Black Adam was getting a bit bored glowering at the rowdy children and families that filled up the school’s gymnasium. It seemed at any moment, the villain might burst out of disguise and begin smacking heads, forever ruining Billy’s ‘pointless’ secret identity.

“So, is there a Mrs. Batson?”

“Excuse me?”

Beautia had approached Black Adam out of the blue. Black Adam was wearing a large coat and a hat to avoid attracting any attention, but it seemed the eldest Sivana sibling picked him out of the crowd, anyways.

“I was just wondering, we rarely get to meet any of Billy’s family.”

“It’s Adam, actually. I’m not his father, I’m-“

Billy nudged Black Adam, glaring at him. Adam rolled his eyes.

“I’m his uncle, I suppose.”

“Nice to meet you, Adam. My name’s Beautia, Beautia Sivana. I’m actually the older sister of Georgia and Thaddeus, classmates of Billy. Our father couldn’t come because of outstanding warrants.”

“I understand. I’ve heard of you, aren’t you fond of Captain Marvel?”

“Oh, I suppose Billy’s been telling you stories. No, that man is fine and all, but he always seems to be rushing out on me. I also prefer a man who’s a bit more,” Beautia placed her hand on Adam’s chest, “Mature. Once in a while.”

Adam cleared his throat. Billy was suddenly thankful for the school’s requirements, Beautia knew how to make any event awkward.

“Be that as it may, I believe I have more than a few years on you.”

“I’m in my mid-twenties. You couldn’t be older than 35 with that physique, could you?”

Billy snorted, “You’d be surprised.”

Black Adam shoved Billy away, “Right, let’s move on and finish registering.”


	3. Prompt Fill: Osiris Joins the Teen Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt (http://gingerly-writing.tumblr.com/post/170765256323/prompt-730) from gingerly-writing.
> 
> “They’re suicidal,” the hero cackled. “Hilarious, but suicidal. Have you ever heard someone speak to [villain] that way? Me neither. I wouldn’t even dare, and I’m their nemesis. But their sidekick? Oh man oh man oh man. That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

Osiris, allegedly the sidekick of Black Adam, joined the Teen Titans two weeks ago. Captain Marvel Jr vouched for him, but some of the more senior titans were skeptical.

“You can hardly blame someone for who their family is,” the hero exclaimed, “I mean, you guys let Rose on the team, didn’t you?”

“That’s complicated,” they said, “And besides, she’s renounced Slade.“

“Well what about Kal’dur, huh? And how many times have Jericho and Raven had issues?”

“It’s complicated!”

But in the end, Osiris had never actually broken any laws. He still said he was Black Adam’s sidekick. And, the titans supposed, Black Adam had been a member of the JSA for awhile. Until he took over Kahndaq, anyways. So they gave him the green light and Osiris moved into the tower.

The titans got on well with Osiris. Osiris wasn’t much different than any of them- sure he had a bit of an attitude, but he had a good heart, and wanted to help people.

But everything changed when Osiris got caught on camera, helping rescue workers during one of San Francisco’s many earthquakes. Osiris was a little nervous about the cameras, and practically ran away from an interviewer. The rest of the titans figured it was just stage fright. Captain Marvel Jr suggested a reporter for WHIZ radio, saying that maybe if he tried an interview without a camera, he might get more comfortable. But Osiris declined.

A few hours after the interview (Supposedly around the 5 o’clock news), Black Adam showed up at Titans Tower. Arms crossed, hovering just above the roof, waiting for someone to come to him to ask him what he desired.

Captain Marvel Jr told the rest of the titans not to indulge him, that Black Adam would either get bored or ring the doorbell like a normal human being, but Osiris sheepishly volunteered to go see what the matter was. The rest of the titans followed as backup, and Captain Marvel Jr gave in to the will of the group.

The titans had gotten to know Osiris pretty well over the past few weeks, but they had never seen him get so passive aggressive. Black Adam started off with some sarcastic remark about “living up to one’s potential” and “what a true warrior needs,” but Osiris would just throw the words back in his face.

It didn’t take long for Captain Marvel to show up. Black Adam straight up ignored him, far too invested in the argument with Osiris.

“Oh, of course. The peaceful way to take care of ‘criminals,’“ spat Black Adam. “I’ll remember that the next time Bialya starts shelling villages from across the border.”

“Right,” drawled Osiris, “Because you’re absolutely powerless to stop a couple of tin cans on wheels without dismembering the whole platoon.”

“It sends a message.”

“So does a letter.”

“When you’re older, you’ll understand that people in this world care for nothing but themselves, and growing their own power.”

“When you’re younger, you’ll understand what an email is.”

“He’s suicidal,” Captain Marvel cackled. “Hilarious, but suicidal. Have you ever heard someone speak to Black Adam that way? Me neither. I wouldn’t even dare, and I’m their nemesis. But their sidekick? Oh man oh man oh man. That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“You’re not going to intervene?” asked Captain Marvel Jr, “I can power down if you need me to.”

“No, no- if both Osiris and Black Adam are powered up we don’t need to worry about sharing power. Besides, I don’t think Adam’s actually here to start a fight.”

Black Adam began screaming about princely responsibilities.

“Honestly, you should really just let them talk it out. It’s mostly Osiris’s fault anyways, for not telling him sooner.” Captain Marvel said his goodbyes, then flew off.

Captain Marvel Jr sighed. Sometimes, he thought, Billy was too naive for his own good.


End file.
